I Just Need Time
by Katie1995
Summary: One-Shot, might progress into a multi-chapter drabble... How does Esme feel about the new addition to the Cullen family; Renesmee. Can Rosalie help Esme with her feelings, or does Esme need to do this alone? A sweet Mother/Daughter fic. Please R&R!


**(A/N – I do not own the characters in or **_**Twilight **_**in any way, all rights are reserved to Stephanie Meyers.)**

**I Just Need Time**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

I cradled little Renesmee in my arms, everything around me absorbed into the background as I took in and memorised every little feature of my Niece's tiny body. Her huge chocolate eyes – so like her mother's, were centred on me. Renesmee's ten small, but chubby fingers curled around my index fingers, and her equally chubby ten toes curled and uncurled.

"Has anyone seen, Esme?" My father figure walked hurriedly into our living room. His shirt was unbuttoned by three buttons, and his tie was placed messily around his neck, none of it seemed to be placed underneath his collar.

Being so wrapped up in my own thoughts, I hadn't noticed that Esme hadn't been present for the last couple of hours. And although I wouldn't admit it, I felt slightly guilty.

"She said she had to get out," Jasper explained, calmly.

"Get out where?"

Carlisle's response was uneasy and slightly unnerving compared to when we were used to seeing him so calm.

"She didn't say."

Running his hands through his hair, he replied slowly, sighing, "Right, I'll see if I can track her."

"You won't have much luck, Father," Edward called from upstairs where Bella was changing. "The rain's masked the scents."

_Wow, well done, Edward. _I thought, sarcastically. _I'm sure that made him feel one-thousand times better._

"At least I'm trying to help," he whispered venomously back. "What are you doing, Rosalie?"

Anger surged through me, but I couldn't act on it; not when I had this small bundle in my arms.

"What am I doing?" I shot back, quickly. "I'm going to find, Esme."

Carlisle's quizzical eyes found me and I smiled awkwardly but softly. "She's my wife, Rosalie," he said, gently, "It should be me-

"No," I cut off, "I'll go, please. It would make me feel useful."

A small smile rested on his tortured face and I passed the sleeping babe into his arms.

"I promise I'll find her, Grandpa." His smile grew wider but the pain was still present in his soft, golden eyes.

_So there, Edward. _I left the house with that smug thought and began the real investigation.

Esme. My mother. Where would she be?

And although I hated Edward with a passion when he was right, I had to agree with him. The rain had washed away the scent.

Not all of it though.

Following the scent which was left, I ran frantically through the woods that surrounded our home, gradually coming to a stop by the small lake that was placed in the yet unfound area of the woods. My luck seemed to be holding out as I came across Esme's crucifix necklace. Footprints were imprinted into the wet mud next to it, and a figure sat silently on the top of a cluster of rocks.

"I wondered where that had gone," she said, simply. "Of course," she continued, "I would only be as clumsy as to lose as something as precious as that."

"Esme," I breathed, walking towards her slowly. "Where have you been?"

"Here, thinking of things, why?"

"You know why, mum," I replied, soothingly and sitting down next to her. "Carlisle."

"Please," Esme began, "don't do the guilt trip on me."

"Why are you doing this?"

Her curls fell smoothly over her slender shoulders as she looked away at me and into the trees, sighing she centred her attention on me again.

"I can't be there," Esme explained, her eyes burning with what I assumed was shame. "I just can't be in the same room as my own Grandchild."

Uncurling her hand, I put her crucifix in her palm, squeezing her fist softly as she closed her fingers again.

"Esme, I understand."

"But do you!" She cut off, suddenly. "Do you really know what I'm going through right now?"

I hung my head and a harsh laugh echoed through the woodland.

"I'm sorry, but, Rosalie, even you can't help me at the moment. I need to be alone."

Silence ensued and I listened as the birds chit-chatted to each other on the branches of the trees. Finally, I broke the silence.

"You're grieving."

"Rosalie, please, just don't."

I knew what I was going to say was something she didn't want to here, but sometimes you had to be cruel to be kind.

"You're grieving for a robbed motherhood." My hand still on top of hers, was thrown off as she turned her back on me.

"You don't understand," was her bitter reply. "I know you were robbed of the chance of becoming a mother, but Rosalie, look at me! I was changed in a hormonal mess, and now, eighty, ninety years after his death, I still can't accept the fact he was taken away from me. I have such a strong maternal ache, and that baby! Rosalie, it'll be the death of me."

Her whispers were heard only by me and Mother Nature.

"She's beautiful, you know?" I countered, "Named after you and Renee. Surely that must mean something to you."

Breathing out, she clenched the stone beneath her. "Of course if does. I just need time."

"You have eternity," I half joked.

"Of looking after a gift that I will never be able to have with Carlisle." Esme's voice was flat, her eyes ripped of emotion.

"Please come home," I pleaded. "We need you, especially Renesmee! Carlisle's worried sick-

"Carlisle will understand."

"But you're so alone," I fought back, fervently.

"I have coped with loneliness before, Rosalie. It doesn't affect me anymore."

My arguments were slowly losing steam.

"And what about your granddaughter not getting to meet her Grandmother? Is that fair?"

I heard Esme's teeth grind together as she tried to stay composed.

"I will come home."

"When?"

"When I am ready."

"Today, tomorrow, next week?"

"I can assure you, Rosalie, I will not leave my family for a prolonged period of time. Just let me do this my way."

Sadness filled her usually sparkling orbs and I turned my head away from her pain.

"Please tell Carlisle that I'm alright."

I tried a small smile, but a grimace appeared instead.

"He's not going to be happy."

"I know."

"And Rosalie!" Esme called as I went to leave. "Don't tell him where I am; I need this solidarity."

"Esme-

"Please?"

Esme, my mother, the glue of the Cullen family, was in so much pain. I wanted to hold her and whisper comforts in her ear, but I knew that no matter what I said, I couldn't make anything right. So instead I placed a kiss on her hair and brushed a curl behind her ear.

"I love you," I whispered.

A ghost of a smile touched her dry lips.

"And Renesmee does too."

I left Esme with her thoughts as I made my way silently back to the house. Carlisle had his eyes closed and Renesmee on his chest, Edward and Jacob stood and sat next to either side of him.

Edward's eyes met mine through the glass doors and he nodded in acknowledgment.

_Thank you, Edward._

Emmett stood outside, his arms outstretched for me only, and as I fell into his warm embrace, I could only feel for Esme.

**A/N – I will update **_**The Soldier and the Jew **_**soon, I promise! I just need to get over my writer's block. :|**

**Anyways, this came to me suddenly after reading a fan-fic based around Breaking Dawn with Carlisle and Esme. I believe that allow she know people worry about her, she'll be okay by herself for a while, and only hopes that Carlisle – who is so protective of her – feels the same way too.**

**If you enjoyed this Mother/Daughter one-shot, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
